300 - 399
Num Pod Color Nickname Short Description Episode 300 Green Spooky - A green blob-like experiment with olive green eyes, a wide mouth and three round, short, stubby spikes on his back, greatly resembling the other Disney (and halloween based) character Oogie Boogie. Designed to scare people by morphing/shapeshifting/changing into their worst horrifying fears. Appears during Halloween. His one true place is as a greeter for Trick-or-Treaters during Halloween, and at an old house believed to be haunted during the rest of the year. 102 301 Green Progno - A white meerkat-like experiment with 3 arms, 3 hands, 4 legs, 20 tentacles and 7 eyes designed to fail things. Leroy & Stitch 302 Yellow Natasha - A purple star nosed mole-like experiment with Finder(158)-like ears, black eyes, three spines on her back, and a pink mouse-like tail. Designed to make things very quiet. Leroy & Stitch 303 Yellow Amnesio - A small blue beetle-like creature with a round body, two thick arms, two thick legs, a purple mark on his stomach, two large wings on his back, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth, and two antennae. Designed to erase people's memory. The password "o'hana" must be spoken to reverse its effects. (How Jumba knew the word, which is Hawaiian, and why he chose that particular word are unknown.) 303 was given to Dr. Hämsterviel, who promptly lost his memory. He was rescued in "Snafu." His one true place is that he helps people with memory problems. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. In the Stitch! anine, he was shown to have the ability to "poo" round eggs containing all the memories he stole. Eating those eggs allows one to acquire those memories 118 304 Yellow Drag - Designed to split a person in two opposing directions. A white and black cat-like experiment with two bodies that are attached by the tail. Leroy & Stitch 305 Purple Spunky - Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. Designed to be 066's assistant. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 306 Yellow Roadrage - Leroy & Stitch 307 Blue Anna Stesia This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. Designed to sing a song and play a record. A green Amnesio (303)-like experiment with yellow wings that is named after Anna Stesia herself. Leroy & Stitch 308 Yellow Jenny - A purple experiment with lab coat designs on her. Designed to make things that don’t work. Leroy & Stitch 309 Red Smiler - A Yellow Heckler(322)-like experiment designed to make you smile. Leroy & Stitch 310 White Fritzabrain A red Heckler (322)-like experiment with a smaller head and longer feet. Designed to make your brain fritz out. Leroy & Stitch 311 Yellow Yellowstone - Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. A yellow Vialet (030)-like experiment with Swirly (383)-like ears. Designed to turn eveything into a vulgar shade of yellow. Stitch! The Movie 312 Yellow Berlin A yellow giraffe-like experiment with brown spots all over her body and blue green eyes. Designed to help people learn the importance of perseverance. Leroy & Stitch 313 Yellow Thinktank A purple Tank (586)-like experiment. Designed to be the opposite of 126 & 586. Instead growing or shrinking, the more metal he eats, the smarter he'll get. Leroy & Stitch 314 Red Jones A red Jenny (308)-like experiment. Designed to make things that work. Leroy & Stitch 315 Yellow Chum A red Dorkifier(122)-like experiment. Designed to make people ugly, and when we say ugly, we mean really ugly! Leroy & Stitch 316 Yellow Morpholomew A small red jelly-like experiment with two arms, two legs, a thin mouth and dark eyes that loves chicken legs (called by Jumba "over-sized Earth-fowl legs"). Designed to morph organisms into any other organism, after seeing the target organism or a photo of the target organism at least once before. However, someone who has been morphed keeps the same voice and needs 316 to change back. His one true place is at a costume store. Leroy & Stitch 317 Yellow Hyuckster Designed to reply you with the word "Yuck!!!" He only says it if he hears somebody asking a question. A shiny yellow Heckler (322)/Holio (606)-like experiment with a green oval blot on his back and a large fluffy tail with red poka-dots all over it. Leroy & Stitch 318 Red Chortle A pink koala-like experiment with oval blue eyes, rabbit-like ears, a round nose, a wide mouth and a fox-like tail, designed to chortle. Leroy & Stitch 319 Yellow Spike A large dark blue porcupine-like experiment, with huge white-tipped spines on his tail, back, front legs and head, a red nose, large black eyes, black claws and a long tail that he can throw like darts. Designed to increase a person's silliness by 99% by pricking them with his spines, leaving that person 1% clever. When Lilo discovers Myrtle cheating in a contest by getting the answers from Teresa, she uses 319 on Teresa to have her give Myrtle completely silly answers. His one true place is hugging--and thus taming--truant experiments at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, after he is given protective armor to cover his silliness-inducing spines. 201 320 Yellow Cloudy A grey cloud-like experiment. Designed to depress others with constant rain. His one true place is raining on Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit, thus keeping them fresh longer. Leroy & Stitch 321 Yellow Lightfoot A diversionary experiment that distracts the enemy with his entertaining tap dance. Leroy & Stitch 322 Yellow Heckler An orange experiment that resembles 625 and 627, with short pointed ears, large fangs, a shirt and bowtie imprint on his body. Designed to verbally insult people. His insults can be defused by accepting that they are true. His one true place is sitting in a dunk tank. He is voiced by Wayne Knight. 218 323 Yellow Hunkahunka A pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment. Designed to peck people, making them artificially fall in love with the next person they see. The effect is reversed by being sprayed with water. Named after a lyric in the Elvis song "Burnin' Love," Lilo refers to her as a "Hunkahunka bird of love." 323 was given to Dr Hämsterviel, who fell in love with Gantu. Despite being in love with Gantu, Hämsterviel still insulted him like he would on a regular basis. Was rescued in "Snafu". 121 324 Yellow Patricia A light brown squirrel-like experiment with blue eyes, short ears, a round, pink nose, small arms and legs, and a bushy tail. Designed to help people make arts and crafts, so that they would have fun during that activity. Leroy & Stitch 325 Yellow Rack Designed to destroy fishing cent. Leroy & Stitch 326 Yellow Pannix Designed to make your revenge over anything. Leroy & Stitch 327 Yellow Molar A ogre-like experiment with Clyde(150)-like ears. Designed to turn you into a ogre. Leroy & Stitch 328 Yellow Razzie A pink Zirconia-like experiment with black eyes, a magenta nose, and four fur-like antennae. Designed to help people make any kind of pizza - especially pepperoni and cheese. If some people ask her if they need any help, Razzie can become a pizza-making teacher and help them learn how to make pizzas. Her one true place is helping everyone at a pizza class that's for adults and children of all ages. Leroy & Stitch 329 Red Ava A yellow Eva-(567) like experiment with 6 snouts on her back designed to the opposite of Eva (567) Leroy & Stitch 330 Purple Serum Designed to give you love potion #9 (makes you fall in love with everything). A dark brown experiment with large thin ears, a slim body, a skinny tail, black round eyes, a lab coat, a silver nose and rather large front teeth. Leroy & Stitch 331 Yellow Shagdog Designed to turn you into a center eagle. A red-brown griffin-like experiment with long sharp claws. Leroy & Stitch 332 Red Cackle A lady-like experiment. Designed to make you cackle. Leroy & Stitch 333 Yellow Hairy This experiment was one of the pods in Mrs. Hasagawa's dish that was not activated. A red Clip (177)-like experiment. She is designed to undo the work of Sproing (249). Leroy & Stitch 334 Yellow Miranda A grayish-blue experiment with a wiry body, arms and legs, a raccoon-like tail, a wide mouth, round nose, dark eyes, rabbit ears, and two antennae. Designed to split your good from your bad so their are to versions of you but in doing so it splits its self as well. She can generate clones of herself. Her clones have all her knowledge and training memories. Leroy & Stitch 335 Yellow Popquiz A blue Heckler-like experiment designed to give you very hard questions. He won’t stop questioning you until you will not answer the right answer. Leroy & Stitch 336 Yellow Blooz A whale-like experiment designed to make you look and feel blue. Leroy & Stitch 337 Yellow Guilttrip Designed to make you feel so guilty, you confess everything bad you’ve ever done. A purple Stitch-like experiment with shorter ears and a red nose. Leroy & Stitch 338 Yellow Crow A crow-like experiment designed to eat up all crops in local areas. Leroy & Stitch 339 Beige Crowsfoot A blue-purple koala-like experiment with four arms with sharp claws, three spines on his back, a wide mouth, a round nose, dark eyes, rabbit-like ears and two antennae on his head. Designed to bring good luck to aliens (foreign people). Leroy & Stitch 340 Yellow Nodessertro This small green mole-like experiment with a long rat-like tail, small beady eyes and 3 blue stripes on his head is able to cause mass depression by stealing puddings, cakes, pies, and other sweets. His name is often forgotten, and so he is called "Whatsisname". 118, Leroy & Stitch 341 Yellow Wafty With his big horn, A green skunk-like experiment with a large tail can transport anyone to other places in a second. Leroy & Stitch 342 Yellow Greensleeves A green experiment with green sleeves on his arms and legs that plays green sleeves. Leroy & Stitch 343 Yellow Chaching Designed to make a cash register or slot machine noise of coins falling. Leroy & Stitch 344 Yellow Dupe A small gold raccoon/lemur-like creature with relatively flat ears, a brown-striped tail and brown-striped prehensile appendage protruding from his head. Able to generate clones with the appendage on his head; however, the traits of the cloned object become divided amongst the original and the clones; in other words, each duplicate is not as powerful as the original. His one true place is making low-fat, low-calorie ice cream cones. 126 345 Yellow Elastico A green, furless, earless, roughly monkey-like creature with no tail, a large red round clown nose, white face and stomach, wide mouth, black eyes, neck frill, three huge tendrils on his head that resemble a jester's cap, and a purple spot on his stomach. Designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. He is found already activated and in his one true place: the circus. 132 346 White Stuckup A purple koala-like experiment with dog-like ears and peacock-like tail. Designed to make you stuck up and think your better than everyone else. Leroy & Stitch 347 Yellow Slobber A green lizard/snake-like experiment with an antenna on the back of his head and yellow eyes who stands on two legs. He appeared in some a Disney Adventures comics (the ones where Jumba is fixing Stitch). He dribbles drool downward from his mouth. Disney Adventure Magazine 348 Yellow Snappish An orange experiment with no arms but 2 horns on each side of him, 4 black eyes and a big nose that resembles a Goo Gobbling Booger Beast. Designed to bite non-stop. Leroy & Stitch, The Origin of Stitch 349 Blue Lotuseater A pink rabbit-like experiment with purple hair and neck and a flower on her head. Designed to make people forget their worries and cares. Her one true place is at the hospital, helping sick people feel better before being treated. She was seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. She was mistaken for Bonnie (149), which was designed to steal. However 349 is not designed to steal. 135, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy & Stitch 350 Green Addly A red and yellow experiment with 625-like head with a green Stitch-like nose, Stitch-like ears and 627-like body with Leroy-like antennae. Designed to shoot rays out of his antennae. He was mistaken for Clyde (150), which was designed to steal. However 350 is not designed to steal. Leroy & Stitch 351 Blue Whoover A red Whoops (600)-like experiment. Designed to almost cause bad things and then say " Whoo, That was close". Leroy & Stitch 352 Yellow Yvonne A yellow and pink Dupe (344)/Stitch (626)-like experiment with always droopy ears and prehensile antennae and tail. Experiment 352 will seek out power grids and electrical grids in order to drain them. Using her long tongue and tail, She consumes their energy rendering enemy machines useless and plunging strongholds to darkness. Requires liberal amounts of energy to operate. Her long antennae is used to hold your head still while she looks into your. Her eyes will start swirling (for looking at your soul, not to hypnotize you; like Link's eyes, not like Swirly's). She becomes Aron's girlfriend. Leroy & Stitch 353 Yellow Blackoutro Designed to make you blackout. A brown Felix (010)-like experiment with large ears and no sweeper tail. Leroy & Stitch 354 Yellow Jesstifer This experiment is named after Jess Winfield's user name at T.V Tome/T.V.com.Template:Fact Designed to attempt to fix errors in Jumba’s database, and also enjoys making fun of Shakespeare. A red Heckler (322)-like experiment with a white patch at the front of his mouth, round head, a polo-shirt imprint on his body and a large round white belly. Leroy & Stitch, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 355 Yellow Swapper A two-headed, four-armed green lizard-like experiment. Able to switch people's minds. Only 355 can undo the switch. Lilo keeps her, but her one true place is not revealed. In Leroy & Stitch, She's seen playing the keyboard. 204 356 Yellow Rippington Experiment 356 was originally designed to destroy enemy projectiles and rip through all engines however he has stubby claws and is deamed by Jumba as a failure. Leroy & Stitch 357 Yellow Downes A green Melty (228)-like experiment with a Splodyhead (619)-like head, Mr. Stenchy (254)-like hair, Phantasmo (375)-like ears and a Sparky (221)-like tail. Designed to have depressive qualities. Leroy & Stitch 358 Yellow Manners A black penguin-like experiment that resembles a man wearing a tuxedo that acts like a doorman or butler. Designed to make people too polite to fight back against bullies, by sprinkling a special dust from his finger onto them. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." One of the few experiments that can speak English. 220 359 Yellow Phoebe A swan-like experiment designed to make the female of any species highly attractive to the opposite gender so all the males are completely distracted and don’t get any work done making society fall as the remaining women try to compete with the affected female. Leroy & Stitch 360 Yellow Drowsy A gray experiment with striped ears that strongly resembles a sheep that can walk on its hind legs. Designed to put people to sleep by bleating, although the effect is near permanent. The surest way to reverse 360's effect is with a splash of water. Lilo put Stitch to sleep with 360 in order to release PJ (133), but Stitch managed to wake up on his own. 360's one place is putting insomniacs to sleep. 137 361 Yellow Aron A green and yellow Koala-like experiment with a slender Sparky/Stitch-like body, black eyes, Swirly-like ears, no claws on his hands, clawed feet, a Sparky-like tail and two teeth always show when his mouth is open. Gantu catches Aron. Aron eventually turns back evil due to being Abandoned by Dr. Hamsterviel though it is not known what happened to him before the events of Snafu. He's still sad though. Designed to make people run arons, although he loves mexican food. He is bulletproof, waterproof and can lift objects 1000 times his own weight. His main function is to cheer people up and has a telepathic way of reading your mind. His secondary function includes claw on the feet, exceptional hearing/smelling and a fully prehensile tail. He speaks fluent English and Stitch's language. Leroy & Stitch 362 Yellow Tiffany An orange and purple Shush (234)-like experiment with steel blue eyes, small eyelashes, a thin mouth, a yellow bow, an orange nose, and a slug-like tail. Designed to help people tell the truth immediately, so that they won't get any punishments. She likes it when others call her "362" or "Princess Tiffany." She also loves the color purple and loves to eat macaroni and cheese as her favorite dinner (and milk). Her pod was also seen in "Houdini." In the Stitch Jam game and in the Stitch Laser Blast, Tiffany is seen wearing a samurai outfit as her weapon, but she also wore another outfit during the battle in Leroy & Stitch. She is also one of the experiments who can talk and one of the female experiments. Her one true place Is with Shush, especially since she’s her best friend. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Leroy & Stitch 363 Yellow Crankster Designed to crank up the volume as much as he can. Leroy & Stitch 364 Red 'Sgo Designed to give people cigars. Leroy & Stitch 365 Yellow Queasy Designed to give you butterfly’s in your stomach. A dark blue and grey manta ray-like experiment with black eyes and three black-tipped spines on his back. Leroy & Stitch 366 Yellow Xanad Experiments 366 is a very powerful in the field. This one is green, and share a color scheme. Xanad, the one with the X, adds words to the dictionary, and is very useful for Scrabble games. He has saved many a name chain game from collapse, but the most notable is Experiment Chain. He has no love interests, and his only outstanding physical trait is that he can jump up to 500 miles high. He's annoying to capture, when he is outside, but when he tries to get away by jumping inside, it's good for a few laughs. Leroy & Stitch 367 Yellow Ob Experiments 367 is very powerful in his field. This one is green, and share a color scheme. Designed to turn you into an alien. Experiment 367, Ob, has the somewhat useless power to extend leap years on Earth by one day, hence his number 367. He also works with other planets by pulling them away from the object of gravitational pull using his super-strength. Just like 366, he has no love interests. His middle eye is held by a gravitational pull from the giant circle around it. He wobbles around, and it doesn't make sense how he can pull planets from their orbit, but he just does it. He can also see backwards. Leroy & Stitch 368 Green Luddi An experiment that resembles Ludicolo from Pokemon. Designed to annoy people with his singing. Leroy & Stitch 369 Yellow Thomas A blue train-like experiment with six small wheels and a short stumpy funnel, boiler and dome. Designed to be a very useful engine. A possible refernce to Thomas the Tank Engine. Leroy & Stitch 370 Green Blueblood A purple Spooky (300)-like experiment with cat-like ears and frog-like feet. Designed to infect your blood. Leroy & Stitch 371 Yellow Simpatico This experiment's name may be a reference to the Portuguese and Spanish word for "nice" (as in personality, which is due to the 3-series, which is about psychological damage), which could make us think that he has some function looked like Manners' (358). Designed to make people nice. Leroy & Stitch 372 Yellow Emma Leroy & Stitch 373 Yellow Worrywart Designed to make you worry about everything. A green caterpillar-like experiment with red stripes, a round nose and four legs. Leroy & Stitch 374 Yellow Demotifier Seen in pod form on Kaykaykit.com. A red Retro (210)-like experiment with a green nose designed to make new things rust quickly to make it look old. Leroy & Stitch 375 Yellow Phantasmo A green phantom-like experiment with short arms, a large conehead with two stripes, a squeaky voice, a koala-like face, long rabbit-like ears, and dark pupil-less eyes. Able to possess inanimate objects and bring them to life. His one true place is at the Macky Macaw's restaurant, working the Macky Macaw animatronicmacaw. He is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. 110 376 Yellow Cassandra A pink eyed, pink and black experiment designed to shoot gums to the people she sees that is holding hands. And make that two persons in love and marry immediately after that day (tomorrow!)...The only way to stop the marriage is to spray them water with mixed mud. She looks like between Link and HunkaHunka. She cannot fly unlike HunkaHunka!! Leroy & Stitch 377 Yellow Annie A pink-purple koala-like experiment with light pink fur on her belly, chest and front of her neck, a dog-like tail, stubby claws, a wide mouth, a round nose, dark eyes with small lashes, rabbit-like ears and two antennae on her head. Designed to have a off-key, beautiful singing voice. Leroy & Stitch 378 Yellow Lonelyhearts A light yellow Angel-like experiment with long curly hair, longer Stitch-like ears, a heart-shaped marking on her chest, a upside-down heart-shaped marking on her back, Manners-like legs and tail and a dress-like body with a long skirt. 378 uses her spell to cause men to fall in love with her at first sight, and then purposely rejects them. Can instantly cry incredibly convincing crocodile tears. After Stitch falls victim to her spell and Lonelyhearts forces him to be her body guard, Lilo and Angel team up to fight and defeat him. The other female experiments defeat and capture the rest of her "love zombie" army, leaving her defenseless, and force her to undo the spell. She then falls in love with Gantu when he captures her and she misinterprets his actions for a heroic rescue. Her one true place is pursuing Gantu’s love. Leroy & Stitch 379 Yellow Grudge Designed to make you hold a grudge against your best friend. Leroy & Stitch 380 Red Judy A thin but wiry, red experiment with a pink belly, chest and face, a wide mouth, violet nose, dark eyes with lashes, pointed ears and small antennae. Designed to destroy projectiles with laser beams she shoots out of her eyes. Leroy & Stitch 381 Yellow Neg A small white Stitch (626)-like experiment with no claws, white pupil-less eyes and short ears. Designed to make you all naggy so everyone is annoyed with you. Leroy & Stitch 382 Yellow 1-Imp A blue (can change to green, brown or red depending on his mood) experiment. Designed to control your atttitude. He looks very similar to Puddles (087) but his color can't change to grey and has two legs like Sample (258). Leroy & Stitch 383 Yellow Swirly A small turquoise koala-like experiment with a huge head with an expressionless face with a little mouth, little nose, huge black eyes (with white swirling lines when using powers), rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of his head and a huge furry slug-like tail. Able to hypnotize anyone into obeying the next command that person hears. The effect can be undone by snapping one's fingers. His one true place is hypnotizing people at children's parties. 129 384 Yellow Woesmy Designed to do amazing things. A red Elastico (345)-like experiment. 384 is 345's younger brother. Leroy & Stitch 385 Yellow Hoobie Designed to turn people into owls. Leroy & Stitch 386 Yellow Hitch A giant brown-yellow-bellied, and orange plate spine dinosaur-like experiment with no ears, a big bulky chest, tall antennae, seven spikes on his head, giant feet with black fingernails as well his arms have the same characteristics but with no black markings, a big stegosaurus-like nose with 2 large spikes on his nose, ten spines on his back, long and large tail with one spike on his tail and eleven big horns on the top of his head. Designed to hitch cultivations. Leroy & Stitch 387 Blue Substein Designed to tell facts about buses. Leroy & Stitch 388 Purple Megan An violet koala-like experiment with bat-like wings on her shoulders, a Stitch-like face and Reuben-like ears. Designed to shop so much she uses up the limit on your credit card. Leroy & Stitch 389 Yellow Facepainter A Yellow Elastico (345)-like experiment with a Cannonball (520)-like face, Stitch (626)-like antennae and a Spats (397)-like tail. Designed to paint faces, so you would look like a clown. Leroy & Stitch 390 Red Slimy A large green slug-like experiment with three spines on his back. Designed to leave a slippery snail-like trail to trip up enemies. He first appeared at the end of Stitch! The Movie. 390 was captured by Gantu in "627" and rescued later in "Snafu." He is voiced by Frank Welker. Stitch! The Movie, 123, 226 391 Blue Speedy A gray/blue slug-like experiment with black eyes. Designed to be a living shovel. Leroy & Stitch 392 Yellow Margaret A dark roughly koala-like experiment with four arms, a wide mouth, round nose, yellow eyes, and two antennae. Designed to have advance medical knowledge. Leroy & Stitch 393 Yellow Missandra A red Missy (219)-like experiment. Designed to be the improved version of 219. Leroy & Stitch 394 Yellow Joe Designed to make sloppy joes. A red Frenchfry (062)-like experiment. Leroy & Stitch 395 Yellow Polly A ghost-like experiment with two pointy Stitch-like ears, two antannea and two pinchers at the end of his arms that resembles GIR, from the Warner Bros. animated series Invader Zim designed to turn people into ghosts. Leroy & Stitch 396 Yellow Connie A blue ball-shaped experiment designed to eat non-stop using his long tentacles inside here and will grow. Leroy & Stitch 397 Yellow Spats A small yellow squirrel-like creature with cat-like ears, orange markings on his back, small pointed antennae, orange spots on his forehead and two prongs on his tail. Designed to make people fight with each other. The cure for this is to stop and count to ten. Lilo decides to give Spats to the owner of a professional wrestling show, in hope that he can use Spats to make pro wrestlers fight more convincingly. Seen in Proud Family buddy episode. He is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Leroy & Stitch 398 Yellow Gusthesecond A green experiment with 3 tiny Ploot-like spouts on his head. Designed to be Gus, but did not work so is a prototype to Gus (is named Gus the Second because Lilo found him after finding Gus). Leroy & Stitch 399 Yellow Super-X Can do anything you tell it too but if you ask it to get you something it might steal it so that it can give it to you. A huge gray Hulk/Thing-like experiment made of rock with large ears, a large nose, sharp teeth and claws, green spiky hair and thick strong body, arms and legs. Leroy & Stitch